Anthony Stark (Earth-96020)
| Relatives = Howard Stark (foster father, deceased), Maria Stark (foster mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-96020 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York of Earth-616; formerly Stark Mansion, New York City, New York of Earth-96020 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = heart injury requires use of chestplate | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = An alternate Tony Stark brought to help the Avengers. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Harras; Roger Cruz | First = Avengers: Timeslide Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = While under the influence of Immortus, Tony Stark of Earth-616 committed a number of horrible acts. In a desperate move, the Avengers activated a time machine in Avengers Mansion's hidden sub-basement. They hoped to find a young Tony Stark free of influence that could help them. On his way home with girlfriend Meredith McCall, a young Tony Stark noticed a traffic jam all the way up to the Stark home. The car was pointed out by a boy named Peter to his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Tony left the car and Meredith fearing something had happened. He ran in to find his parents missing, two Jarvises, and a handful of costumed heroes. Jarvis explained where the heroes had come from, but that the evil Tobias had also followed them. Tobias killed the maid to draw out the Starks, then held them hostage when the Avengers confronted him. Tobias then left with the Starks looking for a way to leave the reality. Along the way, the Vision was found by Matt Murdock, bumped into Ben Grimm and Susan Storm, and finally arrived at the Mansion. Tony was shocked, but agreed to go with the heroes to rescue his parents. He was able to locate them in Latveria. His mother's cameo, a birthday gift that also doubled as a class project, contained an emergency signal device. Tony grabbed a prototype gauntlet he was working on and they flew to Castle Doom. The battle was fierce and Tony's parents were fatally wounded when part of the ceiling gave way. Tobias was able to escape with the help of his twin. A dying Maria told her son that whatever path he took would be the right one. Tony agreed to accompany the Avengers back to Earth-616, wanting to avenge his parents. That world's Doctor Doom soon investigated. He allowed the heroes to leave using his time machine, recognizing Captain America. Tony was able to access his elder self's Arctic bunker and found an armor waiting for him to put on. He was easily defeated and his heart seriously wounded battling the evil Iron Man. However, the sight seemed to free Iron Man from Immortus's control. He handed over a chestplate design that would save the young man's life, and then sacrificed himself. After heart surgery and donning the chestplate, the young Tony remained at Avengers Mansion. He enrolled in school, and said 'no relation' as people asked if he was named after or related to the Tony Stark. While there, he recognized Meredith, now a professor. Tony designed gauntlets to accompany his chestplate 'just in case', but did not seem interested in making a full armor. A new version of the Zodiac attacked, sealing parts of the city off. The Avengers stopped them with Tony doing his best despite needing to conserve power for his chestplate. The villainous Frostbite later appeared at the school, looking to attack former colleagues including Meredith, his ex-wife. Tony cobbled together a full armor. A 'Therma-shield' stopped Frostbite and safely returned his victims to normal temperature. However, Jarvis made him return the parts he had 'borrowed' from the Avengers' rooms. So Tony made a new armor that had holograms instead of being fully metallic. He battled alongside his elder self's old friend James Rhodes against Stockpile to prevent the theft of older Stark armors. During Onslaught's attack Tony accompanied the Black Panther to the Wakandan Embassy to construct psi-shields. He was one of many who gave their lives to stop Onslaught, carrying Doctor Doom with him. When Teen Tony returned from the Heroes Reborn Universe, Franklin Richards merged him with the true Iron Man. | Powers = Iron Man armor, giving him super strength, invulnerability, flight, and various weapons. | Abilities = Although nowhere near as experienced as the 'true' Iron Man, the teenage Stark was a genius inventor and engineer | Strength = | Equipment = Tony used materials from Avengers Mansion, often to the dismay of Jarvis. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Teen Tony was merged with the real Iron Man, and the real Tony still has memories of both his younger self and his time in the Heroes Reborn universe. * Reality designation courtesy of Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Volume 5 hardcover. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Family Category:Armor Users